Siempre juntos
by RocioFri
Summary: Drabble. / Habían hecho una promesa de amor, y eso es más fuerte que cientos de fantasmas atacando a la ciudad.


**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom le pertenece a su creador.

 **Drabble**

 **Palabras:** 679

* * *

 **.**

 **Siempre juntos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** ba tan deprisa que no le importó que la lluvia cayera cruelmente sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando pisó un charco de lodo y una de sus botas se ensució con el fango desprendido de sus pasos apresurados.

—¡Danny, espera! —gritó a sus espaldas.

El aludido no se inmutó. Arrugó su puño con fuerza y evidente coraje.

Danny prosiguió su camino, y hubiera seguido hasta su destino, no obstante, un quejido contuvo sus pasos.

Sam, su novia había caído al suelo tras haberse tropezado. El hecho de escuchar su alarido provocó que se girará a verla para correr a auxiliarla.

—¡Sam!, ¿estás bien? —interrogó con preocupación, suavizando los músculos de su rostro.

—Bien… —hizo una pausa y agregó con sarcasmo— sólo tengo una piedra atravesando mi pie… pero estoy bien.

Danny sonrió. Curiosamente, las palabras sardónicas de su novia siempre conseguían apaciguarlo.

—Escucha Sam, no importa lo que me digas, no voy a tolerar que ese estúpido fantasma se salga con la suya. Voy a ir a detenerlo —la furia se había apoderado de su voz una vez más—, me encargaré de que sufra mil veces más de…

—Claro, genio. ¿Exactamente a dónde piensas ir? Te recuerdo que se infiltró a la zona fantasma, tienes muy pocas probabilidades de encontrarlo.

Danny suspiró. Sam tenía toda la razón.

—Pero no puedo dejar que esto se quede así —de inmediato acarició la mejilla pálida de su novia. Se percató de lo hermosa que lucía empapada por la lluvia. Sus dedos viajaron a través de su cuello, luego por su hombro y terminaron en su antebrazo, donde observó una pequeña herida. Deseo tener poderes curativos para cicatrizar el golpe. —No puedo dejar que otro fantasma te lastime.

—Solo es un rasguño, nada grave —sonrió de la única manera que sabía hacerlo para él.

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué hay de los otros fantasmas?, ¿qué hay de mis enemigos? —tomó las manos de su novia y entrelazó sus dedos—. Sam, todos saben que eres el motivo más grande que tengo para vivir, esos dementes no dudarán en ir por ti para llegar a mí —la observó, con esos ojos fantasmales que enloquecían su juicio—. No me importa si me hacen daño a mí… pero a ti… ¡Cielos, Sam! Si se meten contigo yo no sé de lo que sería capaz —apretó sus manos—. De lo que estoy verdaderamente seguro, es que yo me moriría si cualquier persona intentará dañarte o apartarte de mi lado.

—Danny... —no sabía qué decir exactamente. Comprendía perfectamente a su novio. Se acercó con cuidado a sus labios, memorizando el aroma que desprendía.

Danny terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos, besándola con dulzura. Sus bocas se combinaban con cuidado, pero Phantom necesitaba más de ella, quería asegurarse que con ese beso Sam siempre iba a estar junto a él, así que apresuró los movimientos de sus labios, subiendo la pasión de su roce.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme. Así que necesito que prometas que no importa lo peligroso que se pueda poner la situación… tú y yo nunca nos separaremos.

—Pero… —sabía exactamente el punto al que quería llegar.

—Chico fantasma, sé que eres capaz de terminar nuestra relación si yo me encuentro en peligro, solo para protegerme. Por eso te pido lo contrario, prométeme que no importa qué, siempre estaremos juntos.

—Sam —lo meditó por unos momentos.

—Yo prometo estar a tu lado, aunque tú quisieras evadirme.

La idea de visualizar un futuro donde Danny fingiera no amarla, la entristeció. Él lo percibió, al instante depositó un sonoro beso en su frente.

—Prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque te amo y porque si no estás conmigo, yo ya no tendría fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Sam sonrió.

Los dos se habían prometido más que amor, se comprometieron a enfrentar los riegos, por mucho miedo que daba, nunca se separarían.

Habían hecho una promesa de amor, y eso es más fuerte que cientos de fantasmas atacando a la ciudad.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Danny. Amo la serie, me encanta Danny y la hermosa pareja que hace con Sam. Ya que es mi primera historia, decidí que fuera un drabble. Me pasé un poquito con las palabras, fueron más de 500, pero siento que si le quitaba cosas a la historia, ya no quedaría bonito.

No sé realmente si alguien vaya a leerme, si es así... muchísimas gracias, sería hermoso que dejaras un comentario, así sabría si te gustó o no, lo cual me motivaría para escribir historias futuras sobre Danny y Sam.

Debo decir, que el fanfic, escrito por Connie Blange, me inspiró para escribir esta drabble. Si no lo han leído, deberían hacerlo, es buenísimo.

Es todo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
